pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Multilanguage Songs
Just a list of some multilanguage versions of a few songs on here. Hyperrific in Japanese Hai: Haihaihai Hyperrific! Hai watashida! Watashi wa kawaikute, subarashii koto ga dekiru yōdesu! Watashi wa Hyperrific haihai yo! Finiasu:Dakaranode mā mā subarashii! Haipā: Watashi wa FA - fa no yūmeina yo! Yūmeina! Vu~anessa: Watashi wa mitomeru yo, haipā wa iidesu. Shikashi, kore wa rūru ihan wa madadesu. Phin watashi-tachi wa orokamono no shūdanda to omou ka? Finiasu: Rūru? Kore wa, nichiyō gakkō de wa arimasen! Haipā ga kanari no hōseki ga aru! Haipā: Yā yā Hyperrific kon'nichiwa! Kyandisu to sutefanī:Dakaranode mā mā subarashii! Haipā: Watashi wa FA - fa no yūmeina yo! Yūmeina! Sore wa jijitsu to kagaku-tekida Watashi wa Hyperrific yo! Sutefanī wa to izabera: Kanojo wa oh - so yūmeidesu! Haipā wa oh - so yūmeidesu Jealous in Indonesian Samarinda: Aku tahu apa yang salah dengan Anda, Anda cemburu! (Samarinda dan Jahe: Cemburu!) Samarinda: Saya melihat sorot mata Anda! Kamu membenci saya dan saya tahu mengapa! Kerana anda pikir aku akan mencuri pria Anda! Kau cemburu! (Samarinda dan Jahe: Cemburu!) Samarinda: Perempuan kau tahu aku tidak memainkan permainan itu! Anda pikir saya lakukan, dan itu memalukan! Saya tidak akan pernah melakukan apa pun yang lumpuh! Kau cemburu! (Samarinda dan Jahe: Cemburu!) Jahe (diucapkan setelah lagu): Ya, ya saya. I'm Better In German Rodney: Es gibt Unmengen von Bösewichten in der Welt Aber all diese Komponisten, mache mich stürzen! Ich kann sie davon überzeugen, ich bin der beste Dann kann ich legte die Verlierer zur Ruhe {C}{C {C}Wexler: Als Bösewicht, ich bin kein Scherz "Natürlich werde ich nicht machen Babys ersticken Aber ich bin immer noch böse, nur abwarten und sehen, Es ist mir egal, wenn Sie pinkeln! Rodney: Du bist ein Poser, ich bin ein Gewinner Sie werden nicht mit einigen Sieg Abendessen! Jeder weiß, ich bin besser als du Mit meiner neuesten Erfindung, ich konnte Ihnen in goo dran! Weil jeder weiß, ich bin besser! Wexler: Bitte Rodney, du bist keine Bedrohung Du bist der schlechteste Bösewicht, den ich je getroffen habe! Weil jeder weiß, ich bin besser! Rodney: Wexler, euren bösen Pläne sind kaum groß, Du bist so lahm, nur reden, um die Hand! Jeder weiß, ich bin besser! Wexler: Bitte Rodney, ich bin besser! Rodney: Nein, ich bin besser! Beide: No way ... Ich bin besser! I'm Still Good in Russian YA i Phineas: Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}YA: YA smotryu vokrug menya YA ya syuda popal? Ne yavlyaet·sya chastʹyu moego plana {C}{C {C}YA popal v Situatsii Was'nt v moih rukah YA dumayu ob etom Kogda ya hochu otkazatʹsya Kak sohranitʹ pri perehode Kak sohranitʹ moĭ podborodok vverh Tak chto teperʹ ya znayu, chto YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA i Phineas: Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho Tryin ', chtoby bytʹ moim luchshim Kogda ya padayu eto besporyadok Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}YA vse yeshche horosho (x2) {C}{C {C}YA: Vy zhivete eto tak I ya ne mogu pozhatʹ 'Em Eto weighin "na moĭ vzglyad Tak chto ya prosto govoryu " YA vsego lishʹ chelovek Zhiznʹ stanovit·sya tebya inogda YA dumayu ob etom Kogda ya hochu otkazatʹsya Kak sohranitʹ pri perehode Kak sohranitʹ moĭ podborodok vverh Tak chto teperʹ ya znayu, chto YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA i Phineas: Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho Tryin ', chtoby bytʹ moim luchshim Kogda ya padayu eto besporyadok Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}Tryin ', chtoby bytʹ moim luchshim Kogda ya padayu eto besporyadok Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho YA: Zhiznʹ stavit do boya so mnoĭ No ya mogu vzyatʹ na sebya chto-nibudʹ YA sobirayusʹ sdelatʹ eto ryealʹnym Etot son ya veryu v YA dumayu ob etom Kogda ya hochu otkazatʹsya Kak sohranitʹ pri perehode Kak sohranitʹ moĭ podborodok vverh Tak chto teperʹ ya znayu, chto YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA ne sobirayusʹ sdavatʹsya YA i Phineas: Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho Tryin ', chtoby bytʹ moim luchshim Kogda ya padayu eto besporyadok Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}Tak ya mogu snova skolʹzheniya Pustʹ ona v nastoyashchyee vremya, a zatem Eto nichego ne znachat YA yeshche horosho {C}{C {C}Tryin ', chtoby bytʹ moim luchshim Kogda ya padayu eto besporyadok Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho Vyberite sebe snova YA yeshche horosho YA do sih por YA yeshche horosho K-I-S-S-I-N-G in Spanish Calle Modelo 1: te veo y que la novia de los suyos Modelo 2 de la calle y "Cantantes de fondo: besos! SP 1: Sí, me gustó, me vas a por más. SP 2 y cantantes BG: besos! SP 1: besos, veo que lo haces en ese árbol. Todos: Tú lo sabes, no lo niego, que se ... Besos! No te atrevas a negar que Es obvio que puedo ver! (Phineas: Sí, sí que somos.) We Call It Jigsaw in Dutch Je hoort in de hoeken te begínnen, en dán werk je naar binne! (Je hoort in de hoeken te begínnen, en dán werk je naar binne!) Het is geen competitie, maar áls je wilt, dan kan je gaan winne! (Het is geen competitie, maar áls je wilt, dan kan je gaan winne!) Als je het niet meer weet dan kíjk je toch gewoon op de doo-oo-oos! (Als je het niet meer weet dan kíjk je toch gewoon op de doo-oo-oos!) Wees maar niet zo bang, ik word écht helemaal niet boos! (Wees maar niet zo bang, ik word écht helemaal niet boos!) Maar maak nou toch die stomme roo-oo-oos! We noemen het leg... legpuzzel! We noemen het leg... leg-legpuzzel! Jaaa! We noemen het leg... legpuzzel! Ik maak een schilderij van een jack-russel! JA! legpuzzel... yeah... Amazing Weather Machine in Romanian Isabella: E fierbinte un minut şi Rece următor. Nu ştii niciodată cu adevărat Ce sa va asteptati De la noastre Uimitor vreme maşină! Un minut sunteţi Redarea în zăpadă! Apoi, te ascunzi în interiorul În condiţii de siguranţă de la o tornada. Este maşinii noastre vreme uimitor! Distrează-te În Soare Şi cântă apoi în ploaie! Există atât de multe alegeri Ca un milion de voci Toate în creierul meu! Din Uimitor Phintastic Ferbulous Spectaculos Vremea Maşină! (Nota ultimul are loc până la sfârşitul cântec) Phineas's Story in German Smooth Jazz {C}{C {C}Future Phineas: Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, Eine Sache die ich nie vergessen werde. Du wirst es merken, wette ich. Ich verliebte mich in Musik seit dem Tag, ich drehte 1. Ich wollte singen und tanzen Und nur Spaß haben. Bollywood {C}{C {C}Als ich 5 war, bekam ich einen Super harte Kern Rockgitarre. Ich übte den ganzen Tag und Nacht Bis ich klang wie ein Rockstar! Disco Music Dann eines Tages traf ich ein Mädchen! Lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, sie rockten meine Welt! Sie war fabelhaft. (Fabulous!) Ja, fabelhaft. (Fabulous!) Ihre Stimme war eine süße Melodie, Und ich werde Ihnen sagen (Mit reinen Ehrlichkeit!) Sie war fabelhaft! (Fabulous) Ja, fabelhaft! (Fabulous!) Dance Hall {C}{C {C}Phineas und Phineas Zukunft tun ein paar Tanzschritte während Future Phineas spricht mit Phineas. Hier ist, was er sagt: * {C}{C {C}Future Phineas: Sie sehen Phineas, hatten wir beide die gleichen Ziele, mit denen Mädchen und ich. Wir wollten der Welt zeigen, die Macht der Musik. Wir hatten Spaß, Registriert ein paar Bands. Wenn wir 21 geworden Ich fragte sie, ob sie mich heiraten wollte. Nun bin ich hier bei 30, mit einem Rockin Familie. Ain't Got Rhythm SYTC Version in Japanese Juria wa: Anata wa anata ga, rizumu o motte inai koto shika shi, kii teru anata no doin no' koto o iji suru watashi ga chekku suru koto ga dekimasu toshite sono enpitsu, sono desuku wa, kagiri de wa, papa ni wa yoyū ga rizumu o motte iruga, migi. Finiasu: Watashi wa, watashi wa kono gichō toshite ōku no rizumu o motte inai aidea nani ga hon hanashite iru nda, subete ga tanoshii watashi ga kodomo toshite motte itashi, watashi no haigo ni aru shikashi, watashi wa ki ni suru hitsuyō ga aru dono yōna riyū ni, watashi wa shoyū-shada Nitsuite wa, juria wa, watashi ga shitte iru kōdaina kaisha no, watashi wa ōku no shigoto o motte iru anata wa, watashi wa ikutsu ka no rizumu o eta to omou no subete no daun kara deta. ' Saido no watashi wa rizumu o eintogatto, īe, watashi wa rizumu o eintogattorizumueintogatto, watashi wa gattorizumu wa nai to nobeta. Juria wa: Anata wa watashi no otōsan o karakatte iru, anata wa otōsan ni wa rizumu 10-bai o motte iru, tsumari, watashi ga idō shi hajimete ita hijō ni yoi mizodesu, anata wa migi kurikku yatte iru koto o sanshō shite kudasai, watashi wa shinaide kudasai jōdanda! Finiasu wa: Marī, moshika shitara, watashi wa sore ga, watashi wa bīto o ushinatta ya o itte iru taishita koto nai, himei o suru hitsuyō wa nai, sore wa redundent kurikaeshi o mitsukeru kiite iru wakede wa nai watashi wa, jettokōsutā o birudo suru hitsuyō wa arimasen ka Bīchi wa uraniwa de, watashi wa, anata ga watashi wa sore o okonau koto ga dekiru to omou shitte iru sore o shōmei suru mono wa nani mo nai, to watashi wa, watashi wa muzukashii, watashi wa rizumu o eintogatto no gen'in wa, watashi wa gattorizumu de wa nai toyuu takenig shi~tsu teru, watashi wa ain Gattorizumu' t wa, gattorizumu de wa arimasen. Juria wa:(Watashi wa rizumueintogatto), watashi ni wa rizumu no yōna saundo (rizumu ga eintogatto) wa, subete dōi no yō ni omoeru, ikutsu ka no fankīna syncapation daun ((' wa anata ga rein'in o shite iru watashi wa gattorizumu de wa nai toyuu)' Watashi wa (īe, watashi wa rizumueintogatto), karera wa ashi o fuminarashite iru otōsan o mite, rizumu) papa wa, anata ga bīto o motte iru eintogatto (' watashi wa anatadearu koto o shitte iru) watashi wa rizumugatto de wa nai toyuu Gonna no - Phin to juria: Rokkujenerēshon (sedai o yurugasu) watashi-tachi wa rokku sedai tsumorida hai, shika shi, watashi wa gattorizumu de wa nai! Finiasu wa: Marī, chōdo ii, anata no itoko to asobi ni iku. Juria wa: Ne e (kare wa gattorizumudesu), chotto rizu wa (kare wa gattorizumudesu), chotto rizu wa kiite (kare wa gattorizumudesu)(kare ga iru gattorizumu)(doramusoro) Watashi no chichi wa rizumu o shite imasu! Rijī: Wakarimashita. Metal Riot in Japanese Izabera: Ōgoe de rokkin Bando no yūjin de! Playin no saikō no ongaku o chūshin ni Subete no hito ni! Bandomenbā: Kore wa wareware no kinzoku Riot-san wadesu! Wareware wa, hontōni anata o shimesu tsumorida Dono yō ni oriru Jimen ni fusero! Anata no yōna dansu wa, zubon no ari o motte Subete: Wareware no kinzoku raiotto ni! Wareware no kinzoku raiotto! (Finiasu: Wareware no kinzoku bōdō o itta!) Izabera: Sā, sore o o tameshi kudasai! Sore wa watashi-tachi no kinzoku bōdōda! Let's Have a Dance Party in German Phineas: Ich weiß, was wir heute tun können! Ja, das ist was ich immer sage! Ferb: Let's have a Party tanzen. Johnny: Wir konnten aus Tanz (Isabella: Tanz aus) morgens bis abends! Vanessa: Ja, das ist richtig! Stacy und Candace: Wir könnten einander an den Haaren! Coltrane und Jeremy: Gebt unsere Freundinnen ziemlich erschrecken! Gretchen: Es gibt so viel was wir tun können! Isabella: Die Wahl liegt bei Ihnen! Johnny: Let's Ferb: Alle Candace: Haben Jeremy: Eine Coltrane: Tanz Isabella: Par-tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! There's So Much We Can Do in Japanese Ferb: Watashi-tachi ga dekiru koto wa takusan aru. Jikan ga ariama~tsu ga arimasu. , Watashi wa anata o oshiete nani o kiite Watashi no kanpekina in. Tabun ne.... Tatemono no kyodaina Kami hikōki. Kyōryū o hōmon. To, watashi-tachi no petto to imōto no atama o kirikae Kasei e no kyori gōin! Wareware wa, sekaijū o tabi suru koto ga dekimasu! Kore o okonau ni wa, subete no shōnen mo shōjo o aru! Bunri shimai no Futatsu no jinkaku! Nami no ue-atari no ridin Mōta kudō no jettosukī de! Toshi o kōchiku suru Sore wa tsuki ni subete no michi o iku! ,- Sosū o sodateru Soshite, supūn kara mūru kai o taberu! Doraivu~inrēsukā, , Monsutātorakku o kōchiku suru Mama no tanjō-bi o iwau! Kore o okonau ni wa, ōku no Sorezore no EV denshi-bi ryū! There's So Much We Can Do in Danish Ferb: Der er en masse ting vi kan gøre. Der er en hel masse tid. Lyt til, hvad jeg fortælle dig, og min perfekte rimer. Som måske .... Opbygning af et kæmpe Papirflyver. Besøger Dinosaurs. Skift vores kæledyr og søster's hjerner, og Goin væk til Mars! Vi kan rejse hele verden! Der er så meget at gøre, hver dreng og pige! Adskillelse vores søster To personligheder! Ridin på en bølge Med motor-drevne jet-ski! Opbygning af en by , Der går hele vejen til månen! Dyrkning A-Primes, Og spise muslinger fra en ske! Drivin en racerbil, Opbygning af et Monster Truck, Fejring af mors fødselsdag! Så meget at gøre, Hver og ev-e-ry dag! (Guitar solo spiller, så sangen slutter) The Power of Music in Vietnamese Dima: Chỉ có một điều mà nói đến cái tâm Bất cứ khi nào tôi hát. Tôi tìm thấy nó dễ dàng để chỉ đạt sâu xuống thành của tôi Soul Và tìm thấy những âm nhạc mà làm cho tôi cảm thấy cả! (Oh whoa!) Đó là sức mạnh của âm nhạc! Nó sẽ đưa bạn vào! Sức mạnh của âm nhạc! Nó được dưới da của bạn! (Candace: Tôi có trễ cho buổi biểu diễn? Dima: không. Come on! Hát với tôi!) Candace: Âm nhạc là chìa khóa Để mở cửa trái tim tôi! Dima: Tôi và các bài hát của tôi Sẽ không bao giờ được chia xa! Cả hai: Oh bạn biết .... Đó là sức mạnh của âm nhạc! Nó sẽ đưa bạn vào! Sức mạnh của âm nhạc! Nó được dưới da của bạn! (Lưu ý cuối cùng được tổ chức và bài hát kết thúc) Let it Be in French Candace: Quand je me trouve en période de troubles, la mère de Marie vient à moi, prononcé des paroles de sagesse, que ce soit. {C}{C {C}Et dans mon heure des ténèbres, elle se tient juste en face de moi, {C}{C {C}prononcé des paroles de sagesse, que ce soit. Que ce soit, que ce soit, que ce soit, que ce soit. {C}{C {C}Murmure des mots sages, que ce soit. Et quand les gens au cœur brisé qui vivent dans le monde d'accord, {C}{C {C}il y aura une réponse, que ce soit. {C}{C {C}Car, même s'ils peuvent être séparés il ya encore une chance que l'on verra, {C}{C {C}il y aura une réponse. que ce soit. Que ce soit, que ce soit, ..... Et quand la nuit est nuageux, il ya toujours une lumière qui brille sur moi, {C}{C {C}briller jusqu'à demain, que ce soit. {C}{C {C}Je me réveille au son de la musique, la mère de Marie vient à moi, {C}{C {C}prononcé des paroles de sagesse, que ce soit. Why I Hate Romance in Portuguese Doofenshmirtz: Toda a minha vida, senti nada de dor. Tente encontrar o amor, e eu estou rackin pelo cérebro Eu não sei porque eu nunca encontrei o amor E é por isso que eu odeio romance. Eu olho em volta e ver Tudo ao meu redor Pessoas que estão felizes. Por que eles deveriam começar a dançar Quando eu nunca tive a minha chane É por isso que eu odeio romance! Essas pessoas são tão felizes Isso me deixa doente! Eu sinto que estou ficando A extremidade curta da vara! Por que essas pessoas devem ser feliz? Quando toda a minha vida eu estive triste? É por isso que ... É por isso que ... Este É Por que I Odeio Romance! (última nota é mantido até o final da canção) Agent I in Armenian {C}{C {C}Na mi p’vok’r yerekhayi, mi k’ich’ meky gortsoghut’yan! Na mi sramit k’ich’ vok’, ov yerbeve flits its’ a-k’rk’rvel `ayo, ayo! Na stats’yel e aveli k’an cuteness, na e stats’yel, gaghtni yerkrpagum e mi tgha, yev tghamardik ushat’ap’vel, yerb asum e na: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Whatcha doin? Na gortsakal Isabella! Wanda Acorym: Yes asats’i `duk’ karogh yek’ zangaharel nra gortsakal I! Gortsakal Isabella! Wanda Acorym: Yes asats’i `duk’ karogh yek’ zangaharel nra gortsakal I! Gortsakal I! You Are In Love in Japanese Ferb: Mā, sore wa, watashi ni wa akirakada Hai watashi ga miru koto ga dekiru.... Anata wa aidesu. Jōki no kyūpiddo no ya ni kokoro o uta! Anata wa aidesu. Anata wa aidesu. Watashi wa anata ni shinjitsu o katatte iru Watashi no yūjin. Anata wa aidesu. Anata wa tōku kara kanojo o mitsumeru. Anata wa ai ni iru, anata ga shitte iru. Moari, hitei shite iru Sore wa, uso o tsuite shiyō suru kotodesu Anata.... Ka.... De.... {C}{C {C}Daisuki! Evil, Scary Little Girl in Armenian Candace: Yerb yes k’aylum yem ver kam var p’voghots’, Ka mek mard p’vordzum yem ch’handipel. Na mi ch’ar Sarsap’ p’vok’rik aghjik, Yev kartsum yem, na karogh e ts’ankanum kanon, ashkharhum. Yes yerbek’ ch’yem yeghel ays vakhenum Im kyank’um. Hamozvats yem, vor na durs e stanal indz! Inch’u ch’i karogh voreve mekin tesnel Ange Lika e Ch’ar Yerkch’vot Garsheli Shrjants’ K’ich’ ban Aghjik! This Is The Villain Song in French Il ya une chanson dans tous musicale Avec des chansons Bon, mauvais, et boiteux Il ya toujours un numéro spécial Qui va souffler votre cerveau! {C}{C {C}C'est la chanson spéciale Lorsque le méchant, explique son plan diabolique A propos de la façon dont il va prendre en charge tous les hommes {C}{C {C}La musique est épique dans l'arrière-plan Et une voix aussi fort que diable! Si ce n'est pas bien fait Il pourrait être pont complet {C}{C {C}Et comme vous le voyez C'est la chanson de méchant! {C}{C {C}Ils pourraient être sympathique Ou vous pourriez vouloir les faire mourir {C}{C {C}Il n'a pas d'importance, Tant que leur chant est volée! {C}{C {C}Vous pouvez écouter la chanson de l'appât d'attribution Ou la chanson sur ce que certains princesse stupide veut Ou vous pouvez écouter les railleries méchant! {C}{C {C}Le gars de bonne volonté tremblement de terre dans la peur Comme cette chanson génial peaux ses oreilles! {C}{C {C}Il pourrait être aussi drôle que peut être Ou assez effrayant pour vous faire pipi! Oui, monsieur ... C'est la chanson de méchant! Oui, c'est la chanson méchant! {C}{C {C}Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon d'être de refroidissement Puis, avec une chanson chantée par ... le méchant! Carl! (Spinoff Version) in French Carl! Il travaille un appareil photo! Carl! Il sait ce que tous ces boutons ne! Carl! Il va éliminer le bourrage papier! Carl! Et il va passer les examens aussi. Il sait comment mettre en forme, vérification orthographique et d'édition de texte. Si il a un A +, il recevra un crédit de niveau collégial! Il Carl ... le Collège Boy! Carl ... Rusted (Extended Version) in Spanish Candace: Voy a arreglar te! (2x) Sé lo que está mal con usted. Usted está oxidado! Vanessa y Stacy: (Oxidados!) Candace: ¿No sabes que ha sido oxidado? Alguien lo dejó en la lluvia demasiado tiempo Y ahora que ha sido inmovilizados Usted está oxidado! Vanessa y Stacy: (Oxidados!) Candace: Si te mueves, te hacen un sonido chirriante. Así es, usted tiene una pátina de color naranja por encima de su cuello hasta el suelo. Usted está oxidado! (Vanessa y Stacy: oxidados!) O X I D A D O! Usted está OXIDADO! (Vanessa y Stacy: oxidados!) {C}{C {C}Candace: ¿No sabes que ha sido oxidado? (Vanessa: Voy a arreglar te!) Alguien lo dejó en la lluvia demasiado tiempo Y ahora que ha sido inmovilizados Usted está oxidado! Vanessa y Stacy: (Oxidados!) Candace: Si te mueves, te hacen un sonido chirriante. (Vanessa: Voy a arreglar te) Así es, usted tiene una pátina de color naranja por encima de su cuello hasta el suelo. Usted está oxidado! I'm Crazy in Polish Candace: Dlaczego jestem zamknięta w tym miejscu? Czy LOOK szalony? Czy to na mojej twarzy? Zapewniam was, nie jestem szalony! Po prostu jestem szalony! Podskakują w górę iw dół ściany! zadzwoń do mnie do szaleństwa Runnin krzyczy korytarzem! Nie wiem dlaczego czuję się tak CRAZY! Chyba jestem po prostu trochę w stresie Z moich dwóch braci i moja matka niewierzący! Just call me crazy! Nie jestem szalony, I nawet jeśli ja nie wiem, kto do winy Dla mnie szału! Bouncin w górę iw dół ściany! Freakin się! Screamin, grabież, rantin ... Bo jestem szalony! Tak powiedziałem to! Jestem szalony! {C}{C {C}Ktoś proszę mi pomóc złamać outta tej komórki! Idę szalony jak jestem pewien, można powiedzieć! Szaleję Tylko powiedz mi, co rozbić, Co do awarii, Co bash! Bo jestem szalony! Powiedział to głośno, powiedział, że kiedyś powiedział, że dwa razy! Nie jestem dumny wierz mi, nie czuje się miło Aby być szalony! YEAH! Ferris Wheel in Spanish Stacy: Estamos montando vueltas y vueltas. Nos vamos en círculos, Sólo dando vueltas En nuestra rueda de la fortuna! Nos divertimos mucho, Y felices! Espero que usted está No tiene miedo a las alturas! Es nuestra rueda de la fortuna! Stacy (mientras están bajando): Me divertí mucho. Alberto: Al igual que yo. Trusted in Spanish Candace: Usted sabe que no se puede confiar! Stacy: de confianza! Candace: He visto la mirada en tus ojos! Cuando otra chica pasa! Creo que está engañando a mí, Usted no puede ser CONFIANZA! Stacy: de confianza! Candace: Sigues haciendo eso Cuando le digo que pare! Stacy: Usted dice que dejará de Y luego no lo hace, Ambos: Es por eso que no puede y simplemente no Ser de confianza! How I Feel in French Phinello: Yo, je suis ici pour le mettre sur le sol! Il est temps que je la poser! Fois que je vous ai dit comment je ressens pour toi! Tes cheveux sont si fines, Votre voix est divine! Appeler quelqu'un ciel, cuz ils sont manquent un ange, bébé! Je pense que vous êtes vraiment super! Comme les bonbons, tu es oh si doux! BEBE! Tu es la seule pour moi, Les dix que je vois! Bebe! Bebe! "Please, Mom!" in Japanese Kyandisu: Mama, shite kudasai Jibun no heya kara sorera o nyūshu! Mama ga shite kudasai! Karera wa kuragari ni oborete iru! Mama ga shite kudasai! Otokonoko wa nani mo machigatte ita! Mama wa, shite kudasai! Watashi no uta o kiite! Karera wa, nagai natsu asobu no ga suki Ima de wa machigatte iru toyuu kotodesu, okāsan o oshiete? Kono ichi-nichi wa, kono yōna zan'nendesu Subete no cuz no wa, anata ga karera no natsu o dainashi ni! Suteishī, jenī, vu~anessa: Lalalalala! Korera no shōnen-tachi wa ikutsu ka no tanoshimi o motte iru to oshiete kureta! Anata wa mina no tame ni sore o dainashi ni shita yo! Watashi no kyōdai wa, sono hi tanoshimimashou. Dokuji no tokushuna hōhō de! , Okāsan wa, naze anata wa miru koto ga dekinaishite kudasai? Anata mo watashi ni kiite imasu ka? You Can Do It! in Polish Irving: Mamy nadzieję, że się podobał. Stacy i Albert: Zanim opuścimy jest jedna rzecz, musisz wiedzieć! Phinello i Izabeli: Musisz spróbować, aby cieszyć się dzień! Candace: W swój własny sposób szczególny! Stacy i Hitomi: Nie pozwól nikomu powiedzieć, aby się nie poddawaj! Just próbować, ponieważ ... Isabella: Możesz to zrobić! (Vanessa i Jandace: Możesz to zrobić!) Isabella: Możesz to zrobić! Kimiko: Jeśli uważasz, że można osiągnąć, Z przyjaciółmi po twojej stronie! Jeśli wstawisz swój umysł na to, ze znajomymi, aby pomóc Ci przez to ... Albert: Po prostu trzeba spróbować, aby cieszyć się dzień! Stacy: na swój sposób specjalny! Ginger: Bo możesz to zrobić! Stacy Old West i Dead Albert oczu: Oooohhhhhhhh .......... Fineasz: Każdy dzień to nowy dzień dziecka Carpe Diem! Alice: Ooh Ooh ...... .... Ange: Możesz to zrobić, więc po prostu się zabawić! Stephanie: Nie wiesz, że jesteś moim numerem jeden? Ashley: Tak czadu z każdego! Sanjhai i Xavier: Yeah yeah yeah! Flora: po prostu wyjść i cieszyć się dzień, bo możesz to zrobić! Pandeira "Pan"Gonzalez i Phinello: Ooh Ooh .... ......... Candace: Tak, po prostu wyjść! Nigdy się nie dowiesz dopóki nie spróbujesz! Stacy, Django, i Jenny: po prostu wyjść i cieszyć się dzień! Wszyscy: Bo możesz to zrobić! Birthday Song in Spanish Danny: Escribimos esta canción para ti En este día muy especial! Phineas y pantanosas: Todos sus amigos están aquí Y quisiera decir Isabel y Jengibre: feliz cumpleaños feliz! Esperamos que disfrute de Esta canción de cumpleaños! Candace: Es hora de celebrar Todas las cosas que hemos logrado En los últimos años! Ferb: Todo el mundo se levanta y alegría! Bobbi: Así que feliz cumpleaños A ti, de mí Y a todos tus amigos! Stacy: feliz cumpleaños feliz! Usted sabe que su felicidad no tendrá fin! Todos: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Feliz Para Usted! Revenge in Spanish Jengibre: yo supe todo el tiempo, Déjame ponerlo ahora en la canción! Baljeet, hijo mío, has me trató mal! Ooohhhh ........ Oooohhh ........ Chico, crees que vas a salir con la suya! ¿Crees que puedes jugar con el amor ... Ginger y Adyson: Al igual que no puedo decir cuándo algo anda mal! Sí, sí! Jengibre: Lo puedo ver en tu cara! Puedo verlo todo! Cada solo rastro de su traición! Voy a tener mi venganza, sólo espera! Confía en mí en esto, no, me lo diga otra! (Adyson: Se va a conseguir ya Yeah yeah!) Jengibre: voy a ser el que tiene la última risa! Cuando termine, usted no creerá sus ojos! Ginger y Adyson: Cuando llegue mi venganza, entonces te darás cuenta Jengibre: No debe meterse conmigo! YEAH! Sing With Us, Dance With Us! in Catalan Cor Cantores: Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! Aquesta és com un impressionant musical! Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! A la nostra cançó i dansa! Mishti: Canta amb nosaltres ara, Anem a escoltar la teva veu! Estic segur que sona molt dolç! Dansa amb nosaltres ara, no tenen altra opció Perquè la música només flueix del cap fins als peus! Cor Cantores: Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! Això és com un impressionant musical! Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! A la nostra cançó i dansa! Mishti: No es pot deixar de cantar, no pots deixar de ballar! Has de mantenir-la fins que el partit està fet! Vostè ha de cantar i ballar amb tothom! Així que vine a cantar amb nosaltres! Cor Cantores: Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! Aquesta és com un impressionant musical! Canta amb nosaltres, ballar amb nosaltres! A la nostra cançó i dansa! Sing With Us, Dance With Us! in Japanese Kōrasu kashu: Watashi-tachi to issho ni utatte, dansu! Kore wa sugoi ongaku no yōna monodesu! Watashi-tachi, watashi-tachi to dansu to uta! Watashi-tachi no uta to odori no fesutibaru de! Mishti: Ima watashi-tachi to issho ni utau, San ga anata no koe o kiite miyou! Watashi wa sore ga hijō ni amai oto to kakushin shite imasu! Genzai, watashi-tachi to dansu ni wa, sentaku no yochi wanai Ongaku wa jibun no ashi ni anata no atama kara nagarerukara! Kōrasu kashu: Watashi-tachi to issho ni utatte, dansu! Kore wa sugoi ongaku no yōna monodesu! Watashi-tachi, watashi-tachi to dansu to uta! Watashi-tachi no uta to odori no fesutibaru de! Mishti: Anata wa uta o tomeru koto wa dekinai, anata ga dansu o tomeru koto wa dekinai! Tōjisha ga kanryō suru made anata ga eta sore o iji suru yo! Anata ga utai, min'na to issho ni odotte iru! Dakara watashi-tachi to issho ni utau kitaru! Kōrasu kashu: Watashi-tachi to issho ni utatte, dansu! Kore wa sugoi ongaku no yōna monodesu! Watashi-tachi, watashi-tachi to dansu to uta! Watashi-tachi no uta to odori no fesutibaru de! Drives Us Mad in German Doof: Er hat keinen Kumpel, er lieber alleine arbeiten, Er ist immer besiegt mich nicht einmal werfen einen Knochen, Er muss sich nicht mit einem superschnellen Auto, kann seine hoverjet ihn weit führen, Es ist eine gute Sache, die wir Owca bekommen habe, weil er treibt uns wirklich verrückt! {C}{C {C}Villains: Drives uns Mad! Treibt uns Mad! Er ist wirklich treibt uns Mad! MAD! Er treibt uns MAD! {C}{C {C}Doof: Ob stoppen meine bösen Pläne oder hängen am Pool Als er mich jeden Tag Haltestellen Ich fühle mich wie ein Narr, Er hat keine Superkräfte, denkt er, er ist so rad Es ist eine gute Sache, die wir Owca bekommen habe, weil er treibt uns wirklich wütend! {C}{C {C}Villains: Drives uns Mad! Doof: Die weltweit größte Detektiv Villains: Drives uns Mad! Wexler: Folierung alle unsere bösen Pläne {C}{C {C}Villains: Er ist wirklich treibt uns Mad! Mad! MAD! Er treibt uns Mad! {C}{C {C}Rodney: Auch ohne Schnabeltier Gift, Die Regurgitator: Er ist härter als er scheint, Monogram: Andere Agents fragen sich oft, Carl: Warum ist er immer der Top-Katze? {C}{C {C}Villains: Er treibt uns Mad! Treibt uns Mad! Treibt uns Mad! Be Mine, Candace Flynn in Spanish Jeremy: Ver esa chica caminando por la calle? Caín: Ella tiene el pelo perfecto, y es oh-tan dulce. Ambos: Ohhh ..... Ella es tan fina! Caín: Si tan sólo eran míos! Jeremy: Me alegro de que ella es mía! Caín: Ohh ........... Oh whoa-oh ....... Las dos cosas: ser el mío, Candace Flynn! Te ves tan bonita y delgada! Te he amado desde el principio. Así que por favor no va a ser ... Oh, por favor no va a ser .... Oh, por favor, no te la mía? Cute But Deadly in Indonesian Isabella: Penampilan bisa menipu! Jangan menilai saya dengan Bagaimana saya lihat! Jangan menghakimi saya dengan penutup saya Atau aku pikir Anda akan menemukan Isabella dan Band Anggota: aku lucu tapi mematikan! Aku berbahaya, tapi aku juga ramah! Lucu tapi Mematikan! Isabella: Jika Anda baik padaku, Aku akan menjadi teman Anda! Jika Anda berarti bagi saya, Anda akan bertemu akhir Anda! Isabella dan Band Anggota: Karena aku lucu tapi mematikan! A Real Man in Japanese Kare wa gōkei otokodesu To mattaku gen'yu! Kare wa suisu no ōkan no joō to anata o dankō shimasu! Kare wada REAL MAN AND HE wa kanzen ni kūruda Otokorashii otoko Kare wa anata ga baka mitai ni mieru tsukurimasu Kare wa kusa no ue ni anata o ranbō ni shōkai Soshite kare wa anata o kerudarou - {C}{C {C}FACE!〜 {C}{C {C}Kare wa tsuru kara suingu kanō {C}{C {C}To kare wa in de hanasudarou Kare wa odoroku hodo kenmeidesu To kanpekina saizu {C}{C {C}Kare wa yama o seifuku shite iru {C}{C {C}Soshite kare wa, ikutsu ka no funsui ga atta kōchiku {C}{C {C}Kare wa doko demo anata o michibiku koto ga dekiru {C}{C {C}To kūchū o tobu Kare wa anata no seishin o mochiageru yo Sore o daunkyasuto shi, sore o osoreru koto Kare wa anata ni massāji o ageru {C}{C {C}Soshite, anata no garēji o ōpun Kare wa kare jishin no atsui yokusō ga arimasu {C}{C {C}To ahiru wa masatsu-sei... Ni REAL MAN AND HE wa kanzen ni kūruda Otokorashii otoko Kare wa anata ga baka mitai ni mieru tsukurimasu {C}{C {C}Kare wa senaka o wakkusudeshou {C}{C {C}Dai kibona gabyō to {C}{C {C}Kare wa, painappuru no uchi,-ka o horudeshou Soshite soko ni kare wa kare no sunappuru o hozon dekimasu REAL MAN AND HE wa kanzen ni kūruda Otokorashii otoko Kare wa anata ga baka mitai ni mieru tsukurimasu Kare wa anata no negai ga kanau tsukutte ageru Anata wa kare ni anata no hidari no kutsu o ataeru baai {C}{C {C}Kare wa ōkina ana o horudarou To moru o torinozoku Kare wa tanoshii no kurīningu tsukutte ageru {C}{C {C}Taezu goroawase o tsukuru koto niyotte Kare wa anata ni satō no koppu o yūshi surudeshou {C}{C {C}Soshite, anata no boogers o hōkai {C}{C {C}Kare wa haru ni kirei ni narimasu {C}{C {C}To chīn de u~ebu o kensaku {C}{C {C}Kare wa tojite ita me de kare no jitensha ni noru koto ga dekiru {C}{C {C}To kare no hana no ue ni mame no kan no baransu o toru {C}{C {C}Kare wa, dansu no chikara de nezumi o korosu To ari no shin'nyū o torinozoku Anata wa seiza de kare o miru koto ga dekimasu {C}{C {C}To tetsudō-eki REAL MAN o hōmon shi, HE wa, kanzen ni kūruda Otokorashii otoko Kare wa anata ga baka mitai ni mieru tsukurimasu {C}{C {C}Kare wa kāru, hontō no otokoda! Hitotsu hijō ni ōkina hamu! I Don't Like You in Spanish Isabella: Ok, vamos a conseguir una cosa recta, aquí! Usted no tiene derecho viniendo alrededor, tratando de conseguir que te ame, Así que sólo que salir de la ciudad! Las niñas junto a la chimenea: Ooh ..... Isabella: Phineas es mi hombre ahora, ¿por qué no puede usted tomar una pista? Yo no te gusta! Las niñas junto a la chimenea: BOOM! Isabel: Usted tuvo su oportunidad conmigo, Pero lo arruinaste, BABY! Usted me hizo escuchar un tonto, Y miel, que no era cool! Usted trató a mi amor como un juego! Usted me usa, entonces cuando se hace que me tiró! Jengibre: HEY! Isabel: Bueno, yo estoy de vuelta, el bebé, y tengo una sola cosa que decir! Yo no te gusta! Usted me hizo llorar con todas sus mentiras! Isabella y Niñas Fireside: Yo no lo puedo creer! Isabel: me enamoré de cada palabra que habló, Y sin embargo, me quieren de vuelta? ¡Ja! Adyson y Gretchen: ¡Qué broma! Isabel: Yo no te gusta! Phineas es mi novio, sí, es verdad! Ya no siento lo mismo por ti, como una vez lo hice! ¿Por qué no te vas, hijo? ¿No ves que han perdido todos los sentimientos por ti? No quiero volver a verte de nuevo! Isabella y Niñas Fireside: Porque no te gusta! Little Sister in Japanese Suteishī: Ritoru shimai Anata wa itsumo totemo tanoshiidesu. Anata wa watashi no yuiitsu munida Imōto. Anata ga umareta toki, watashi wa shiawasedatta. Sore wa, wareware ga atta hidatta Soshite watashi wa kesshite wasurenaidarou Watashi no imōto. Imōto. Imōto. My Beautiful Self and I in Irish Candace: Is breáliom ach mé féin a fheiceáil i scáthán! Tá médarn gleoite, conas is féidir a bheith níos soiléire ar bith? Feicfidh médíreach ag stare mé féin an lá ar fad! Just a stare, cé go glares mo bhuachaill Ag mo féin álainn agus I! Mo féin álainn agus mé, OH yeah! Mo álainn, iontach, adorable, lovable, huggable, kissable ... Mo álainn, féin-gleoite Super agus I! Oh How I Love Him in Spanish Isabel: Es el más lindo chico que he conocido! Tootie: Nuestro amor es verdadero y que nunca voy a olvidar! Isabel: Mi dulce Phineas ... Tootie: Timmy, muchacho amante .... Ambos: Oooohh ....... Ooooohhh ..... Estoy tan contenta de que él es mío! Se ve tan bien! Isabella: Tiene diez años de edad y es oh-tan lindo! Tootie: Realmente parece ser la raíz De toda mi felicidad! Phineas: Oye, mira. Nuestras amigas están cantando sobre nosotros. Timmy: Awww ..... ¡Qué dulce. Tootie: Su nombre es Timmy! Él sí que sabe bailar! Él siempre trata de darme un beso cuando llega la oportunidad! Isabel: Mi querido Phineas, sólo quiero decir ... Te amo y espero que te casarás conmigo un día! Phineas: ¡Por supuesto! Los cantantes de fondo: ¡Oh, cómo lo amo! Tootie: Él es tan dulce! Los cantantes de fondo: ¡Oh, cómo lo amo! Isabel: Usted sabe que él es realmente bueno! Los cantantes de fondo: ¡Oh, cómo lo amo! Ambos: Es tan lindo y él es tan buena! Así que de marcha atrás, es mío! Oh How I Love Him in German Isabella: Er ist der netteste Kerl, den ich je getroffen habe! Tootie: Unsere Liebe ist wahr, und wir werden es nie vergessen! Isabella: Meine süße Phineas ... Tootie: Timmy, mein Geliebter Junge .... Beide: Oooohh ....... Ooooohhh ..... Ich bin so froh, dass er gehört mir! Er sieht einfach so gut! Isabella: Er ist 10 Jahre alt und er ist ach so süß! Tootie: Er scheint wirklich an der Wurzel werden Von all mein Glück! Phineas: Hey Look. Unsere Freundinnen sind über uns zu singen. Timm: Awww ..... Wie süß. Tootie: Sein Name ist Timmy! Er weiß wirklich, wie man tanzt! Er versucht immer, mich zu küssen, wenn er die Chance bekommt! Isabella: Mein lieber Phineas, ich möchte nur sagen ... Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe, du wirst mich eines Tages heiraten! Phineas: Darauf können Sie wetten! Background Singers: Oh, wie ich ihn liebe! Tootie: Er ist einfach so süß! Background Singers: Oh, wie ich ihn liebe! Isabella: Sie wissen, er ist wirklich nett! Background Singers: Oh, wie ich ihn liebe! Beide: Er ist so süß und er ist einfach so gut! So wieder aus, er gehört mir! Alien Girlfriend in Japanese Māku: Watashi ga watashi no gārufurendo nitsuite ohanashi shimashou . Kanojo wa betsu no wakusei karadesu. Chikyū ni kite, watashi wa naze ka wakaranai! Kanojo wa, totemo kirei ni mieta Kanojo wa watashi ni atta koto ga sono hi! Soshite kon, kanojo wa watashi no kokoro ni natte shimaimashita! To watashi wa hanarete ni naritai koto wa nai Watashi no gaikoku-jin no gārufurendo kara! Watashi-tachi no kankei o negatte imasu Owari wa arimasen! Watashi no uchū-jin gārufurendo! Hoshi no mukō kara Kanojo wa tōku tabi Soshite watashi no kokoro ni imadesu! Watashi no uchū-jin gārufurendo! Happy Love Song in Polish Fineasz: Miłość nie jest tylko chemia. Jest to więź między tobą a mną. Isabella: Jestem tak szczęśliwy, jak można! Zarówno: To w wieku miłości I szczęścia. Cokolwiek się dzieje teraz, Wystarczy o tym pamiętać. Wystarczy pamiętać, Our Love! Isabella: Lalalalalalalala .... Fineasz: Kiedy jestem sam .... Isabella: Zawsze myślę o tobie. Zarówno: Tak, kocham cię, A ty mnie kochasz. Kiedy jesteśmy razem, że nigdy nie będziemy niebieski. Pamiętaj tylko nasze loooooove! Fineasz: Zapamiętaj naszej miłości .... {C}{C {C}Fineasz: Nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy w moim życiu. Gitchi Gitchi Goo (New Version) in Japanese Finiasu: Bou Chika yumi wau! Izabera: Bou Chika yumi wau! Adyson: Karu o karu karu! Guretchen: Karu o karu karu! Finiasu: Chikachika chū - souru! Jinjā: Chikachika chū - souru! Subete: Gitchee Gitchee gū wa, watashi wa anata o aishi imi shimasu! Finiasu: Watashi no akachan no kotoba wa hontōni watashi o konran sa seru. Mada nantoka wareware wa mada tsūshin suru koto ga dekimasu! Kanojo wa itsumo, watashi o tanoshima seru tame ni hōhō o mitsukeru Wareware wa hizuke ni shite iru toki wa itsu! Watashi no akachan wa itsumo, kanojo no kokoro ni aru monoda Watashi wa watashi ga mitsukeru jikan ni mitomerumonono Jibun ga iitai koto naku" anata wa dōyuu imidesu ka? " , Kanojo wa iu baai wa tokuni... Finiasu: Bou Chika yumi wau! Izabera: Bou Chika yumi wau! Adyson: Karu o karu karu! Guretchen: Karu o karu karu! Finiasu: Chikachika chū - souru! Jinjā: Chikachika chū - souru! Subete: Gitchee Gitchee gū wa, watashi wa anata o aishi imi shimasu! Finiasu: Kanojo wa hanashikata ga futsūde wa nai. Watashi wa kaidoku kanojo no supīchi ni sore wa muzukashii mitsukeyou! Shikashi, watashi wa jisho nashide, ima sore ni nareru yo! Cuz no wa, aru hi watashi wa, watashi wa kanojo o aishite iru kanojo ni tsugeta Soshite kanojo wa watashi ni itta (Izabera: Kanojo wa watashi ni itta... ) , " Watashi mo gitchee gū o gitchee" Watashi wa totsuzen shitte ita toki, sore wada... Finiasu: Bou Chika yumi wau! Izabera: Bou Chika yumi wau! Adyson: Karu o karu karu! Guretchen: Karu o karu karu! Finiasu: Chikachika chū - souru! Jinjā: Chikachika chū - souru! Subete: Gitchee Gitchee gū wa, watashi wa anata o aishi imi shimasu! Gitchee Gitchee gū wa, watashi wa anata o aishi imi shimasu! Gitchee Gitchee gū wa watashi ga akanbō, anata o aishi imi shimasu! Akachan! Akachan! Finiasu to izabera: Beibī! Akachan! Akachan! Akachan! Subete: Gitchee Gitchee gū wa, watashi wa anata o aishi imi shimasu! My New Boyfriend in Hungarian Tudom, hogy egy különleges valaki {C}{C {C}Ki az aranyos, ahogy lehet Őaz új barátom! (Őaz én új barátom) Az új barátom. Annyira aranyos, és Őtényleg meleg! Őmindent, amit tud gondolkodni Akár ebben a pillanatban. Most, én mindig szeretem őt Remélem, soha nem csúszik el Mert őaz én új barátom (Őaz én új barátom) Az új barátom Annyira imádnivaló Mert őaz én új barátom Út jobb, mint az én utolsó! Az új barátom. KIDS! in Spanish Phineas: Montar en bicicleta y por la calle! (Ferb: Cuz somos niños que quieren divertirse) Isabella: Baile con el compás, ROCKIN! Todos: Sólo bailar una y otra vez! Vamos todos! Somos niños! Y queremos que se diviertan! NIÑOS! Tú y yo y todo el mundo! La diversión bajo el sol! NIÑOS! On Our Way to Tokyo in German Phineas: Ich dachte, ich sollte dich wissen lassen Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Tokio Candace und Vanessa: Tokyo! Oh-whoa! Wir sind auf unserem Weg nach Tokyo! Stephanie, Nikki und Drake: Es gibt nur ein, was wir wissen müssen! Während wir auf dem Weg zu gehen nach Tokio! Gretchen: Hat hier jemand Japanisch sprechen? Erzählen Sie uns bitte, bitte! Auf unserem Weg ..... Um Tokyo .... Tokyo .... YEAH! Lunar Taste Sensation (Extended) in Dutch {C}{C {C}Phineas: Mmmmm, dit is de beste ijsje dat ik ooit heb gehad! Dan: Oh, dat is goed! Houston, we hebben een situatie {C}{C {C}Olivia: Beter stand door de telefoon! {C}{C {C}Dan: Het is een nieuwe maan smaakbeleving Olivia: Geserveerd op een ijshoorntje! We hebben chocolade, vanille Dan: Maar we hebben geen hobbelige weg! Olivia: Het is niet dat we niet like it! {C}{C {C}Dan: We hebben de marshmallows links thuis {C}{C {C}Ik heb schuld Baljeet! Baljeet: Hey! Wat bedoel je je de schuld Baljeet? {C}{C {C}Dan: Nou, het was duidelijk uw verantwoordelijkheid. {C}{C {C}Baljeet: Waar ga je het krijgen van uw informatie uit, disembodied reggae ruimte stem? Dan: Hey, ik heb een naam die u kent. Baljeet: Oh ja? Wat is het? {C}{C {C}Dan: Nou, het is disembodied reggae ruimte stem, maar dat is gewoon toeval, wist je niet weet dat! {C}{C {C}Baljeet: Oh, kijk eens wie ongevoelig's! Bovendien kunnen Buford hebben gebracht van de marshmallows. Buford: Hey, laat me uit deze! Phineas: Jongens, jongens, we hebben beperkte tijd hier!Baljeet, zou je alsjeblieft stoppen met ruzie met de soundtrack? Baljeet: Hij begon het! Dan: Ik ga gewoon verder het liedje. Dan: Kijk naar ons, we eten van ijs Olivia: Past onze atmosfeer Dan: We willen niet steeds stoppen met eten {C}{C {C}Olivia: Omdat we geen angst hebben {C}{C {C}Dan: Pistache en Aardbei Olivia: Maar we hebben geen hobbelige weg. {C}{C {C}Dan: Het is niet dat we niet leuk vinden {C}{C {C}Olivia: Maar we de marshmallows links thuis. Dan: Ik heb schuld Baljeet. {C}{C {C}Baljeet: Hey, ik dacht dat we bespraken dit eerder! {C}{C {C}Dan: Het maakt deel uit van de tekst, man! Stop Arguing With Ferb in Spanish Peter: Dejen de pelear con Ferb, Es bueno para los dos. Sólo él consigue lo que quiere, Y él le gusta, es cierto. Individuo al azar: Usted lo consiguió! Peter: Yo no estaba hablando con usted, Yo estaba hablando con el chico con la cabeza puntiaguda. Ahora sólo tiene que ir lejos por ahora, y dormir en su cama. RG: * duerme * Phineas: No, voy a pasar. My Girlfriend's Name is Candace in Japanese Jeremī: Koko de, tokubetsuna sanji ga nai Chō kūruda on'nanoko e! Kyandisu: Sore wa watashidesu! Kono bangumi de kanojo no gaikan Tsuneni watashi wa yo dare o tarasu koto ga dekimasu! Kyandisu: Hontōdesu ka? Kanojo wa, kanari chīsai akageda Soshite otoko wa kanojo no mottomo daisuki! Kanojo wa ni chikai kanren dakedesu Watashi-tachi no chō kureijīhosuto! Kai: HEY! Finiasu: Oi! Heyyy.... Jeremī: Kanojo wa itsumo shiawasena on'nanokodesu Soshite kanojo wa sono yōna subarashii yūjin o motte imasu! Kanojo no nanbāwan no subete de, Fasshontorendo o fukumu! Kanojo wa kono yōna subarashii koe to shite imasu Kanojo ga utau toki ni wa sore o kiku koto ga dekimasu! To maikai watashi wa sore o watashi o kiku Chōdo wa ni sanka suru yō ni kanjiru! Kanojo wa, kono yōna subarashii shōjodesu Namae wa watashi ga akiraka ni shinakereba naranai! Soshite watashi wa kanojo ga kiite iru negatte imasu Kanojo wa watashi ni kanji saseru hōhō! Soshite anata ga hontōni shiritai nonara, Watashi no gārufurendo no namae wa, kyandisudesu! Kai: HEY! Kanojo no sukina iro wa yuki no yōna shirodesu! Watashi no gārufurendo no namae wa, kyandisudesu! Kai: HEY! Kanojo wa, watashi ga shitte iru kyūtona gyaru Watashi no gārufurendo no namae wa, kyandisudesu! IT wa, kyandisudesu! Kai: HEY! Hyper's Story in Japanese Haipā: Anata ga suisoku shita kanō-sei ga arunode watashi wa, koko karade wa nai yo. Watashi wa uchū kara kita! Zir to yoba reru wakusei! Ā utsukushii nani basho! Watashi wa, watashi no bōifurendo o mitsukeru tame ni koko ni kita To watashi wa saigo no saigo made kensaku shite okou! Kyandisu suteishī to jenī: Bitāendo, fasshon no torendo wa, bōifurendo o ushinatta. Kanojo wa uchū karada! Haipā: Karera wa kare ga koko ni okura eta koto watashi ni itta, Dakara watashi wa, hobo 2-nenkan kare o sagashite kimashita! Katsute watashi wa kare o mitsukeru, watashi wa, yorokonde iru yo Ima watashi no jinsei wa tada kanashiidesunode! Kyandisu suteishī to jenī: Jinsei wa kanashiidesu! Sugu ni yorokonde iru! Sorehodo warui! Kanojo wa uchū karada! Kanojo wa uchū kūkan kara no monodesu! Remember My Name in Russian Zheltyĭ: Vse nachalosʹ v sentyabre, On bylmertv holodnoĭ oseni . Vashe litso, ya do sih por pomnyu , No kak sluchilosʹ, chto vy nikogda ne nazyval ? Vy probovali zhitʹ bez menya, Bʹyusʹ ob zaklad, eto byl pozor. Nikogda ne somnevatʹsya mne, Prichina , kak vy pomnite moe imya! Yantarnyĭ , kak vy pomnite ! Yantarnyĭ , odna veshchʹ ostaet·sya ! Yantarʹ, takaya teplaya i nezhnaya ! Vy pomnite, Menya zovut ! Doof's Fanboy in Portuguese Doofenshmirtz: Ele é meu fanboy E ele me segue por toda parte! Seu nome éAlfred, ele é meu fanboy! Eu sóquero que ele fora do meu cabelo! Eu posso levá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa para mim! Às vezes eu só queria que ele não iria me irritar! Ele obedece fielmente o meu comando toda a família! Juntos, avançar com o plano perfeito! Já que ele éfanboy, ele vive para servir-me! Ele quer me fazer feliz, porque ele adora-me! É muito ruim que às vezes ele chapas meus planos, e ele estásempre no caminho! Eu lidei com ele por muito tempo, mas eu só não vai levá-lo hoje! Ele é meu fanboy! Dançarinos de fundo: Ele éo seu Fanboy! Doofenshmirtz: Sim, ele é meu fanboy! Jandace e Ange Lika: Ele éo Fanboy! Doofenshmirtz: Ele precisa de fazer como uma árvore e sair do meu cabelo Eu farei qualquer coisa, mesmo chutá-lo escada abaixo Eu preciso mandá-lo para seu destino .. Mesmo se eu tiver de fazer ver o quarto! " Eu não a colocar-se com que Eu poderia atématá-lo com meu gato robô! Doofenshmirtz: Sem ele, eu vou finalmente ser capaz degovernar a área tri-state! Hippie Rap in Portuguese Jenny: Meu nome você vê, éa Sra. Jenny. Só háuma coisa que eu realmente desejo Paz no mundo. É verdade, porque eu não é mentiroso! Com os meus amigos do meu lado Eu vou em todo o mundo Trazer a paz para o mundo! Minha melhor amiga Candace, Eu a chamo de doces! As pessoas dizem que ela é louca, Mas eu sei que ela não é! Então háStacy, A todos vocês sabem. Ela pode parecer flighty e sem foco Mas quando tudo se resume a isso ela estárealmente em foco. E Vanessa, Goth princesa, Tenho que admitir, Ela é uma dressa muito bom! Meu namorado Coltrane Me faz sentir feliz! Meu irmão Django Pode ser bastante yappy! Jeremy é um verdadeiro amigo, Ele éhonesto, e nunca fingir. Esse é o final deste Rap Hippie. Ficando no Top 10 deve ser uma pressão! Eu estou fora, y'all! Paz! Iron Phin in Spanish Ashley: surcando el cielo, Volar oh-tan ALTO! Él es de hierro Phin! Phin de hierro! Es pequeño, pero Sólo en el tamaño! Phin de hierro! Phin de hierro! Él es de hierro Phin! I'm Dangerous in French Candace: Vous pensez que vous êtes difficiles, Affichage de votre stuff, Vous thinkin peut pas être battu? Eh bien vous auriez tort, Écoutez ma chanson, Et tes mots je vais vous faire manger! Tu ferais mieux de prendre du recul, bébé! Tu sais que je suis le numéro un! Tu sais que je suis dangereux! Allons allons avoir du plaisir! C'est vrai que je suis dangereux! Et bébétu ferais mieux de courir! Si vous n'êtes pas prudents pour bébés, Je peux vous blesser ce soir! Toujours envie de parler dur? Puis sentir ma morsure méchante! Tu sais que je suis dangereux! Allons allons avoir du plaisir! C'est vrai que je suis dangereux! Et bébé tu ferais mieux de courir Parce que je suis dangereux! Freak the Freak Out (Isabella cover) in German Öffnen Sie die Tür Ist es weniger, ist es mehr? Wenn Sie mir sagen, zu hüten Sind Sie hier? Bist du da? Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Easy Come, Easy Go Zunicken 'deinen Kopf Sie kein Wort gesagt. Ich kann nicht kommunizieren. Wenn Sie warten. Nicht beziehen. Ich versuche, mit dir reden Aber man wusste nicht einmal Also, was ist es sein wird? Sag mir, kannst du mich hören? (mich hören? kannst du mich hören?) Ich bin so satt. Ihr Aufmerksamkeits-Defizit. nie hören Sie hören nie zu Ich bin so satt. So werfe ich einen anderen passen. nie hören Sie hören nie zu Ich schreie deinen Namen! Es bleibt immer gleich. Ich schreie und schreie! Also, was ich jetzt tun ist Freak the freak out. Hey! Woah-woah-woah-woah. Patience runnin dünne, dünne runnin kommen Sie wieder Sag mir, was ich Gegenüber, gegenüber Zeig mir, was real ist Wenn es bricht, es zu heilen? Öffnen Sie Ihre Ohren Warum denkst du, ich bin hier? Halten Sie mich in der Dunkelheit Sind Sie auch an mich gedacht? Ist jemand über mir? Erhielt wissen, muss es wissen Was soll ich jetzt tun? 'Cause I kann nicht durch uns bei Ihnen Also, was ist es sein wird? Sag mir, kannst du mich hören? (mich hören, kannst du mich hören?) {C}Ich bin so satt Ihre Aufmerksamkeit defecit nie hören Sie hören nie zu Ich bin so satt So werfe ich einen anderen fit nie hören Sie hören nie zu Ich schreie deinen Namen! Es bleibt immer gleich. Ich schreie und schreie! Also, was ich jetzt tun ist Freak the freak out! {C}Hey! Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2) {C}Easy Come, Easy Go (x2) Kannst du mich hören? Ich schreie deinen Namen! Es bleibt immer gleich. Ich schreie und schreie! Also, was ich tun werde Jetzt ist der freak freak out. {C}Hey! Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah (x2) {C}Jetzt ist freak der freak out. (X15) Ohhhhhhhh ... Ich schreie deinen Namen! Aber Sie hören nie zu! Ohhhhhhhh ... Aber Sie hören nie zu! Cute But Deadly in Albanian Isabella: Appearances mund të jetë mashtruar! Mos gjykojë mua nga Si i shikoni! Asnjëherë gjykojë mua nga të mbuluar tim Ose unë mendoj se ju do të zbuloni Isabella dhe Band Members: Unë jam i bukur, por vdekjeprurëse! Unë jam i rrezikshëm, por unë jam gjithashtu miqësore! Cute por vdekjeprurëse! Isabella: Nëse ju jeni të këndshme për mua, Do të jetë mik i juaj! Nëse ju jeni do të thotë për mua, Ju do të takohet në fund tuaj! Isabella dhe Band Members: Sepse unë jam i bukur, por vdekjeprurëse! I'm So Cute in Italian Dot: Io sono quello adora tutti. E 'forse il mio sorriso, o il mio fossette, o I miei occhi adorabile e carino nasino. Il mio vestito carino, E 'solo un'ipotesi, Perché sai che sono così carini! (Phineas e Ferb:! Carino carino carino) Dot: Sono sulla copertina di ogni rivista! Ogni ragazzo arrossisce quando sono sulla scena! Sono così carini! (Ferb: Baby baby baby baby) sono così eccellente carino! Fabulous Girl in Italian Stacy: Tutti vogliono essere me! Tutti sanno che mi vedono Sulla copertina di una rivista! Sanno che sono favolose, Ogni volta che sono sulla scena! Candace: Sì! È una ragazza favolosa! Stacy: Sono una ragazza favolosa! Jenny: In un mondo favoloso! Stacy: In un mondo favoloso! Tutti i ragazzi guardano, e li vedo sbavare! Sono la ragazza più carina della scuola! Yeah! Yeah! Candace: E 'favoloso! Stacy: Sono favolose! Sono davvero molto carina! I miei abiti vanno bene! Sono l'ultimo disegno! Ho stile e grazia! Ho un bel viso! Candace: Lei ha stile! Ha la grazia! Ha un bel viso! Tutti: Sono una ragazza favolosa In un mondo favoloso! YEAH! Gitchee Gitchee Goo (New Version) in German Phineas: Bow Chika bow-wow! Isabella: Bow Chika bow-wow! Adyson: Mow mow mow! Gretchen: Mow mow mow! Phineas: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Ginger: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich! Phineas: Mein Baby ist also wirklich verwirren mich. Doch irgendwie können wir immer noch kommunizieren! Sie findet immer einen Weg, um mich zu amüsieren, Immer, wenn wir auf einen Zeitpunkt sind! Mein Baby sagt immer, was im Kopf, Obwohl ich zugeben, manchmal finde ich Ich sagen zu müssen: "Was meinst du damit?" Vor allem, wenn sie sagt ... Phineas: Bow Chika bow-wow! Isabella: Bow Chika bow-wow! Adyson: Mow mow mow! Gretchen: Mow mow mow! Phineas: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Ginger: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich! Phineas: Die Art, wie sie spricht ist nicht alltäglich. Ich finde es schwer zu entziffern, ihre Rede! Aber ich bin daran gewöhnt, es jetzt ohne ein Wörterbuch! Cuz ich eines Tages erzählte ihr, dass ich sie liebte, Und sie sagte zu mir: (Isabella: Sie sagte zu mir ...) "Ich gitchee gitchee goo Sie zu", Und das ist, wenn ich plötzlich wusste ... Phineas: Bow Chika bow-wow! Isabella: Bow Chika bow-wow! Adyson: Mow mow mow! Gretchen: Mow mow mow! Phineas: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Ginger: Chika Chika kauen-Wop! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich! Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich! Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich, Baby! Baby! Baby! Phineas und Isabella: Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby! Alle: Gitchee Gitchee Goo heißt Ich liebe dich! Extended Pinhead Pierre Theme in French Vivre dans l'normalest des lieux N'est-ce pas trop facile lorsque votre visage est {C}Anormale par les règles de la vie et les courses {C}Évités partout où vous allez {C}Détesté par tout le monde vous le savez {C}Mais un rêve peut rien résoudre {C}De une baleine cercle vicieux à un roi tyrannique {C}De une île déserte à une chose brisée {C}Ou, par exemple, cette situation qui nous chantent {C}Pinhead Pierre {C}Il a la plus petite tête de laquelle je suis au courant {C}Il s'agit de la taille et la forme d'une poire {C}Partout les enfants regardent {C}La vie est cruelle et injuste pour Pinhead Pierre {C}Mais il essaie de garder ses esprits jusqu'à Dans les situations les plus sombres de En présentant son rêve Pour inspirer les enfants de toutes les nations Il ne faut pas les rationalisations Ainsi, les enfants, rester sur cette station de télévision Vous êtes dans une véritable démonstration Parmi les pouvoirs de son propre esprit Donc rester en place, là Ne pas bouger un muscle ou d'un cheveu {C}«Rien Parce que peut comparer {C}Pour le divertissement de Pinhead Pierre Doofy the Kid in Czech Doofy Kid: Jednou jsem byl velký hrdina, nejlepší toto město viděl! {C}Ale jednoho dne jsem byl poražený člověk, který prostě super-střední! Kéž bych mohl vrátit tam, jen aby mu nakopat zadek! Ale když on běžel jsem ven města, zamkl dveře vpravo zavřené! Jsem Doofy Kid, nejlepší kovboj kolem! Ale pak, že Dead Eye Albert šel ASND běžel jsem ven městě! Byl jsem super úžasné a fantastické Ale pak Dead Eye Al musel jít drastické Já bych zachránit malé holčičky z dráhy železniční doprava Ale Dead Eye al nemůže čelit faktům Vždycky jsem přišel zachránit den Ale teď chci, aby to varmit platit Jsem Doofy Kid, nejlepší bojovník zločin A já bych udělal cokoliv, dokonce i stáhnout všechny Nighter Já bych udělal cokoliv, pokud jsem je zabít a Dead Eye Al, on prostě nebude mrazení Jsem nejlepší v Divokého západu Musím tento problém z mé hrudi Jsem Doofy Kid, a já jsem uklidit všechny mračí Ale Dead Eye al, vyhnal mě z towwwwwn! Phineas/PHIN to the EAS in Spanish Izzy: Sabes que quieres ser mi chico! Fireside Girls: P H I N A a la E S! Izzy: Yo sé que me amas y yo sé por qué! Katie: P H I N A a la E S! Izzy: Yo soy increíblemente bonito! Phineas, que está enamorado de mí! No se puede ocultar, Lo veo en su cara! Phineas: Bueno, hemos estado saliendo durante un mes. Izzy: Es que mi aleteo del corazón! Cuando estoy cerca de ti, trato de no tartamudear ..... Pero yo sólo te quiero mucho! Izzy y Fireside Girls: P H I N A a la E S! I Hate Musicals! in French Albert: Eh bien, laissez-moi vous dire, Il ya une chose que je ne peux pas supporter! Je déteste les comédies musicales, il ne faut pas s'attendre à moi de chanter! J'ai simplement n'aiment pas les comédies musicales! Des enfants: Whaaat? Albert: Je déteste les comédies musicales! Je déteste les comédies musicales et Je ne vais pas chanter! Enfants: S'il vous plaît chanter! Albert: Je ne vais pas chanter! Je ne peux pas supporter cescomédies musicales! Enfants: Whaaat? Albert: Je ne peux pas supporter ces comédies musicales! Eh bienpermettez-moi de préciser, Les chansons ne servent à rien, les danses sont infinies, et il n'existe aucune source musicale! Cela peut parfois parfois ennuyeux, et l'intrigue est pousséhors trajectoire. I HATE MUSIQUE! Enfants: Whaaaat? Albert: Oui je déteste les comédies musicales, maintenant écoutermon rap Enfants: Ne pas le rap! Albert: Oui, je déteste vraiment les comédies musicales, et ils sont tous juste (Chanson s'arrête brusquement) Irving: Albert! Albert: Qu'est-ce? J'allais dire "crud" Irving: Oh. Continuez ensuite. Albert: Non, les moments disparu. Stacy's Song in Russian Styeĭsi: YA vsego lishʹ devushka , vy govorite, I togda ya govoryu: " Eĭ!" Yasuperzvezda, rok-zvezda, devochka! YA sobirayusʹ vstryakhnutʹ vash mir ! Vanessa : S T A S Y! Styeĭsi: YA khochu bytʹ znamenitym, potomu chto ty znaeshʹ, chto ya luchshiĭ ! Vanessa : S T A S Y! Styeĭsi: YA luchshe, chem vse ostalʹnoe! YA ne khochu pokhvastatʹsya , No vy dolzhny otkazatʹsya ot nego , potomu chto ty znaeshʹ, chto ty tost ! YA znayu, vy dumaete, chto prokhladno, No v glubine dushi ty durak ! Vanessa : S T A S Y! Styeĭsi: YA delayu malʹchiki slyuni, Alʹbert : * Drools * ... Chto? Oni vse soglasny s tem ya isklyuchayu ! Eĭ! Vanessa : S T A S Y! Styeĭsi : Vse zaklinaniya moe imya! Kazhdyĭ igraet svoyu igru ! Vse: S T A S Y! S T A S Y! S T A S Y! Styeĭsi: Whoo -ukh ! (pesnya zakanchivaet·sya) Alʹbert: Po kraĭnyeĭ mere, ona ne sdelala nekotorye neprityazatelʹnyĭ pesnya obo mne. Go, Go, Go, Phineas, Go! in Korean ijabel : geuga jilju leul bwa teulaeg naelyeoganda! geulechen : badug , Phineas ! jinjeo idong , Phineas leul dallyeo, dallyeo! ija bella :nunnog-eun beogeo eseo meomchuji wihan gandanhan gansig ! geulechen gwa jinjeo : badug , Phineas , gaja , gaja, gaja! jeonche : aja, aja, aja, aja , ja, Phineas , dallyeo! gaja, Phineas , ttwieo, , aja, aja, Phineas gaseo , dallyeo! I Just Wanna Have Fun in German Isabella: Ich genieße mich selbst, Ich fühle mich so glücklich! Bandmitglieder und Phineas: Ich möchte wollen Spaß haben wollen! Isabella: Wir spielen Sport oder die Ausübung Reisen, Einkäufe machen, und supersizing Alles! Phineas und Isabella: Ich möchte nur Ich möchte nur Ich möchte nur Ich will einfach nur wollen wollen wollen Willst du Spaß haben! The Environmental Club Anthem in Spanish Jenny: ¡Ven con nosotros y juntos Podemos sanar el mundo. Candace y Jeremy: Vamos a hacer de él un lugar mejor para cada niño y niña. Vanessa: Sí, podemos hacerlo todo! Yo y tú, tú y yo, Un paso a la vez, porque tienes que empezar poco a poco! Lacey: Sí, tienes que empezar poco a poco! Tengo que empezar poco a poco! Stacy: Apague los aparatos eléctricos cuando no estén en uso. Y asegúrese de reciclar su Botellas vacías de jugo! Juanito: Tengo que empezar poco a poco, a continuación, Vamos a ir a Para la sanación del mundo! Todos: ¡Juntos podemos hacerlo! Sí, podemos sanar el mundo Un paso a la vez! Nos puede sacar a la luz y la envían a! Vanessalificent in Spanish Vanessa: estoy Vanessalificent! Estoy tan magnífico! Soy hermosa! Elena, Viola, Flora: Ella es hermosa! Basta con mirar a su belleza! Vanessa: No me hagas decirlo otra vez, Yo soy la Reina de la escuela! Elena: Eres tan magnífico! Tú eres la reina de la escuela! Vanessa: estoy Vanessalificent, Y no lo olvides! Si te equivocas conmigo, Elena Viola, Flora: Ella va a hacer que te arrepientas! Vanessa: estoy Vanessalificent! I Am Teacher in Spanish El Sr. Troly: Mi universidad ha terminado, mis exámenes listos, mi AIC son brillo y el brillo. Yo solía ser la escuela nerd, ahora no soy geek Nadie más va a un mejor control de esta clase. Yo soy profesor! el profesor del año! El cerebro de nadie, es más fuerte! Soy la misma definición de maestro perfecto, tomar una foto, que va a durar lo más! Porque yo soy profesor! Estoy tan "teachy", perfecto para la clase. ¿No sabes que soy maestro? (maestro) Tengo los exámenes listos Trate de no parecer sorprendido Cuando vea que soy profesor! Soy un verdadero Skinner Soy lo mejor que he visto! Soy profesor de Soy un trago de agua inteligentes Más vale que alguien tome una paja! Porque yo soy profesor! Candace: He oído que hay una enseñanza universitaria chico nuevo aquí Stacy: universidad-niño ... ¿eh? Vanessa: imaginar ... El Sr. Troly: Enviar los exámenes más. ¿No sabes que soy maestro? Candace: Acabo de discober que no todos los chicos de la universidad son como el estereotipo Stacy: niña de acuerdo El Sr. Troly: Nice! ¿No ves que soy guapo? (guapo) (a Vanessa) Llame u más tarde, señora! (Cadace y Stacy laught Vanessa pone una cara de "Oh My ...") Soy muy inteligente, de verdad, estoy bastante la enseñanza, es una palabra, lo es. Esto significa que soy profesor! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages